Ever After High: Snow White's Say
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if the Good King didn't keep it to himself instead he ended up informing others about, but it's starting with Apple's mother? What if Snow White expressed her wrath to the Headmaster when the truth revealed? Most of all, what if she was hiding something from Apple related to her hair color? Sequel to Ever After High: The Wise Words of the Good King! One shot, but curse words.


Snow White's Says

Snow White's POV

After I invited to the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shop by the Good King and Mad Hatter to discuss on what was going on in Ever After High. I wasn't aware of the scandal related to the Legacy Day, but I couldn't be disappointed and ashamed of my daughter. I thought things changed for Ever After High except it didn't seem so for what the Good King provided. I don't want Raven Queen to suffer a terrible fate like her mother, but it's completely wrong in my opinion.

Headmaster Grimm manipulated everyone to think that it's wise to sign the Legacy Book or they will disappear. Even though, the truth hurts when I felt like that I haven't been honest to Apple White. I didn't want her to pair her up with her half-brother, but it's wrong and sick in my opinion. Everyone thinks that I will lived a "Happily Ever After" except it's not what it seemed. Professor Charming and I weren't happy with life, but I knew that he cheated on me with someone else.

I was pregnant with Apple White when I forced to divorce my husband since I don't want everything to fall down. Apple White isn't aware of her biological father, but she inherited her father's blond hair. I questioned if Headmaster Grimm manipulated my husband, but I didn't want everything to end bitter. She isn't aware that I remarried a humble man who became my king, but she isn't aware that it's her stepfather. I'm glad that she didn't judge us by our looks, but it's my fault at the end for not telling her the truth.

Everyone convinced her that she's the fairest one of them all, but they were spoiling her rotten. They convinced that she will be the next Snow White, and I didn't want her to follow in my footsteps. I wanted her to follow her own path, but not others think. Apple was very stubborn that she wanted to follow on what I have to go through and then she will become Queen. It isn't how it goes when she assumed if she convinced Raven to poison and then she will become Queen.

There's a problem with that, but I blamed on everyone including Headmaster Grimm. Raven Queen have backlashed on everyone because her mother caused chaos around the place. She killed and abused her powers, but almost destroyed everything until she shielded away into the Mirror. I planned to give her the red shoes to kill her, but she was pregnant with Raven…. I knew Raven was misunderstood by everyone and they feared her. Ever After High isn't a good example of encouraging students to follow their own path, but they are dictating on what they should do.

I thought Ever After High changed from the Evil Queen's incident; it took Alfea, Monster High, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower to take her down. Nobody knows the truth, but I'm disappointed in Headmaster Grimm for covering it up. He manipulated everyone to think that we were the first one to sign our Legacy Book, but it was just wrong. The dwarves told me that last time that they saw the old woman, she fell down to her death as she tried to crush them with the rock.

I wasn't aware about what's going on since I ate the poison apple and I was between life and death. Sadly, I didn't want my daughter to suffer a terrible fate and I didn't want the Good King's daughter to follow a path. Everyone expects her to do evil deeds, but nobody wants her to become friends with her. I knew that the Evil Queen took credit for what the Stepmother did, but I confused about it when I woke up.

Since she looked different from my stepmother because of what her appearance. I wasn't aware that she came from Ever After High and how could someone claimed to be the Evil Queen if she's the same age like me. The Good King didn't go to Ever After High since he had been homeschooled, but he's very disappointed.

He planned to withdraw Raven Queen from Ever After High, but he's concerned about the future for the others. I didn't enjoy how this lie didn't come out of the blue before, but I do now. He exposed the truth after my daughter refused to sign her book, but she ended up tearing own page out of the book. She didn't disappear, but this was an opportunity for Apple White to follow her path.

Instead, I overheard the Royals complained about Raven destroys their Legacy Day, but I don't care about what she did wrong. She proved to my friends and I that there's something fishy going on behind Ever After High. We aren't pleased about the incidents unfolded, but there were casualties should have been prevented. It included Duchess' parents who committed suicide, but it's wrong for Grimm to do something like this. The grandmother convinced Duchess to follow her destiny, but she isn't encouraging to convince her own granddaughter into following her own path.

Even though, Apple White looked like her father, but she's self-centered and selfish to assume everyone has to follow their destiny. I wanted to slap Milton in the face and then moved my daughter away from Ever after High. The corruption, scandal, and everything were a huge disappointment in my heart, but I felt betrayed when I expect Milton to change the tradition to allow others to think their path. He remains close-minded, but manipulative to the next generation, but there was also a dark twisted involved.

I don't seem to like how the young force to tell a lie and caused misdeeds to follow their path. I didn't want my daughter to follow into the sinful category of pride when I wanted to become something more. I continued to listen to the King and took it by this by heart as I looked at him in the eyes. I decided to take matters into my own hands and headed straight to Ever After High to confront Headmaster Grimm.

"You know what you must do," the Good King said as I put on my hood to cover my identity.

I headed straight to the Ever After High, but I felt uncomfortable when everyone looked at me different. They don't see me as the Snow White, but they assumed that I'm nothing more than bad news. They didn't open their heart to introduce themselves, except they kept their distance from me as they minded their own businesses. It was a pure disappointment in my eyes to see how Grimm corrupted the generation.

After I reached into Ever After High and nobody knew that I was until I headed straight to Headmaster Grimm's office.

"Hello, may I help you?" Headmaster Grimm said to me calmly.

"It has been a long time when you convinced my daughter to go to your school," I said to her coldly, "I haven't received any information on how's my daughter doing or anything else, but it seemed that the Good King made a right choice to inform me about the incident.

"Who are you?" said Headmaster Grimm when he didn't recognize my voice.

I revealed my identity to him as he reacted differently when he bowed before me.

"Cut the act," I said boldly, "I couldn't be disappointed in you when you encouraged them to be misled others into a terrible future. I thought you were the intelligence and believed the lies like Hansel and Gretel. They aren't heroes in my opinion…"

"Are you telling our parents that they aren't heroes?" Helga said in anger.

 _Headmaster Grimm's POV_

Helga and Gus showed up to defend their parents except they flinched they received a glare from Apple's mother.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves for lying and gluttony just likes your parents!" she belittled them.

My pride broken when I hid under the desk in fear except it was attracting an unwanted attention from the staff members and students. Helga and Gus break down in fear and horrified, but I never expect her to show no mercy on them. Helga and Gus countered it that their parents aren't villains, but she belittled them on the logic prospective involving breaking and entering. It went on for hours when she belittled them on what are their flaws and their stories. It went on for hours and hours until Helga and Gus break down.

"Man, I didn't see this side of your mother before!" Briar's voice said.

"Yeah, this isn't her at all!" Blondie's voice mentioned.

She was embarrassing her daughter right in front of everyone as I tried to stand my ground.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing what a mother should do…"

"But you made Helga and Gus cries, but they are supposed to follow…"

"Apple, I'm not in the mood about the destiny of their story is a flaw because they don't learn the mistakes. I have rights to belittle them for being rude, spoiled, and gluttony. I couldn't believe Headmaster Grimm bribed them with sweets, but there's a problem… Their parents lacking of discipline of their children, but they didn't learn their lessons. I am not your stereotypical ruler who acted like nothing or looked pretty to everyone."

 _Snow White's POV_

I'm like the Good King when I figured out on what's going on, but I ended up solving problems. Before I came to Ever After High or met the King, but I ended up getting my knights to make an arrest of their parents. I ended up explaining to Helga and Gus' grandparents about their mistakes for believing their lies, but I disapproved of the village for believing rumors. I explored around the lands and looked around the flaws, but I ended up correcting them. Even though, they don't like the advices and I encountered the Evil Queen. I was disappointed in how Grimm caused to such a student to become a psychopathic villain, but I have sympathy. It's hard to say that they should put her someplace else other than the Mirror Prison, but I reported everything to the School Board and the knights.

"Mom!" Apple said in surprise, but embarrassed.

"Apple, did I taught you to become humble and kind to others if they don't want to follow their destiny?" I asked her except she hesitated, "Yes, I did… I heard from what the clip from Blondie's Just Right… A live clip… From you called Raven Queen 'selfish'…"

"Because she…"

I ended up slapping her when I knew that she blamed it on Raven for ruining their Legacy Day, but I'm ashamed that everyone spoiling her too much. She used Raven Queen to get a Happily Ever After, and everyone gasped. Others wanted to come in except they left because they didn't face my wrath or anger.

"You wanted to use her to get Happily Ever After, but this isn't how it goes, Apple White… You willing to use her just to make her to get hated by others and you ended up forever loved… You ended up marrying the Prince Charming, but I have some news for you…"

"Snow no!"

I ignored Headmaster Grimm, but she needed to know what fantasy to reality and the consequence is. I looked down at my daughter calmly when I waited for her to get up. She was going to bail her tears out, but I expect her to stop crying.

"You needed to stop crying," I replied to her coldly, "You are 14-years-old…"

"But you…"

"I'm sorry for slapping you, but I can't stand it when you believed what you assumed that someone made a mistake," I said in disappointment, "I regretted that I wasn't honest about you, about your real father and I regretted putting you into the school if I wasn't aware of the flaws…"

Headmaster Grimm tried to interfere, but I looked back. He remained behind the table as I escorted my daughter out of the office since I wanted to tell her nothing more than the truth. I knew that Bella warned me about the consequences of not telling the truth to my daughter and she's right.

"But mom…"

We headed back into the Tea Shop as Good King greeted both of us, but I forced to hide my identity as I put my hood over my head. Nobody suspected a thing about me, but my daughter reacted in surprise.

"Welcome back!" Good King said, "I see you brought your daughter…"

"Yes, I told Grimm that I withdrawing my daughter from the school, but transferring her someplace else… He wasn't an honest headmaster, but I hoped the School Board is able to do something about him…"

I kept the deal in my heart as I told Apple White the truth, but she was horrified by the truth. She wasn't aware that Professor Charming was her biological father, but she felt disgusted and ashamed when her brother was her Prince Charming. She breaks down and cried when I wanted to slap her again, but it's emotional for her since I wasn't honest with her. The truth revealed when the Good King introduced himself as Raven's father, but she's surprised and confused.

The Good King ended up giving her a great lecture when he belittled her for trying to convince his own daughter to follow her destiny. He knew that he doesn't want her daughter to go to Ever After High from the beginning, since everyone will pester her to follow her destiny. He didn't want her to have a terrible fate like her mother, but he compared from what's reality and fantasy. She reacted with surprise, but disgraced as she wanted to give her own opinion. She ended up silence as she listened and understood by this.

It didn't take long for Apple understood from what we were trying to say, but she's a Royal. Yes, she is except there is endless possibility for her to achieve her Happily Ever After if Raven Queen refused. Nobody needs a terrible fate and no child need to suffer, but I decided to think twice before deciding on switch school should be suitable for her.

Yen Sid came into mind when he's the one who gave me permission to see my daughter because I was concerned. He's older than Milton Grimm when it came to mind and he knows about what's right and wrong. He trained King Mickey into battling, but he will teach my daughter to decide on what her destiny should be.

"I wasn't aware that Daring Charming was my half-brother," Apple said ashamed, "I looked up to him as my Prince Charming, but I couldn't believe this…"

The truth hurts, but it took four hours to get her stuff out of the Ever After High. She didn't look at me when she felt ashamed and Headmaster Grimm tried to convince me to think twice about the choice. She already signed her Legacy Day except it doesn't matter. I knew he was going to lie that I ended up ruining her story, but if I took her away.

Her story ceased to exist and belittled me, but I ended up giving him another punch in the stomach before I left. I ended up belittled him for lying to make me believe such thing and I compared him to Yen Sid. I warned if he tried to lie again, I will force to inform Yen Sid… He didn't say a word as he headed back to Ever After High and it seemed that Yen Sid will not be pleased with what's going on.

"Who's Yen Sid?"

I didn't say a word to her as we headed for the portal until we arrived to Yen Sid's home, but I forced to leave her there. I knew that Yen Sid will end up giving her something that Ever After High couldn't do.

"Mother…"

I didn't look back when I felt ashamed to face her from what I have done, but focused on everything else. I didn't focus on my own daughter or told her the truth about her real father, but I disgraced myself. One day, I hoped that she's forgiven me for what I have done in the past as I left in Yen Sid's hand. I disappeared from the portal as I left it all to Yen Sid to changed habits as I heard her crying.

"I have to do the right thing," I said in my mind as I wasn't aware that I ended up crying, "I couldn't tolerate anyone to corrupt my daughter, right?"

Owari…

* * *

Man, I can't believe that I did another crossover between Ever After High and Kingdom Hearts… I haven't done a one-shot involving Apple White or Snow White before, but it's just one thing that I'm bothered about. It was worth it at the end.


End file.
